In our working and living environments in modern times, fire hazard exists everywhere in limited spaces, such as machines, electrical devices, automobiles, electric cabinets, all kinds of household electric appliances, computers, TV sets, kitchens, etc., and spontaneous ignition of wires or engines often occur due to extremely high temperature. Usually, using a hand-held fire suppression apparatus to suppress such small-scale fire timely can get twice the result with half the effort.
In the prior art, the research on miniaturization of aerosol fire suppression apparatuses and including introduction of them into fire suppression applications in small spaces (e.g., household electrical appliances) has been made actively in foreign countries, and much progress has been achieved. For example, the products introduced by Firecom (Italy) mainly for kitchens don't have cooling and heat insulation parts. However, the fire extinguisher has the following major drawbacks: 1. The aerosol spurts out directly after the medical is ignited, the temperature at the jet orifice is as high as 1200° C. or above, and the flame length is up to 100 mm, and therefore may cause scalding. 2. The handle doesn't have enough strength, and may deform when force is applied on it. In addition, the battery is not convenient to install, and there is no way to judge whether the battery has to be replaced or not after long-time use. Up to now, no hand-held aerosol fire suppression apparatus product is available in the domestic market yet.